


Second Best Isn't So Bad

by eliza8ethjoan



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, F/M, PBG salt, first fic, i hope this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza8ethjoan/pseuds/eliza8ethjoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PBG angst, set after Jirard's best end. its all sad all the time my man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best Isn't So Bad

It was the day after the spring tournament that they announced it.  
Hana and Jirard were the last members of the Normal Boots club to show up to lunch. They walked up to the lunch table together, starry-eyed and giggling with each other. They seemed happy.   
There were two seats open on either side of PBG, noted Jared, who sat to the left of PBG.  
"Psst!! PBG!" Jared whispered. "Scoot over so the lovebirds can sit together."  
PBG looked surprised for moment, but as soon as the look of shock passed over his face it was gone. PBG looked down at his lunch for a second and then scooted over to sit next to Jared.   
Jirard, who was talking with Satch, turned toward PBG after seeing the movement in his peripheral vision. He also noticed that PBG had moved over so he and Hana could sit next to each other.  
"Hey, thanks!"   
PBG looked up at Jirard, trying to mask the sorrowful look on his face.   
"No problem, man."  
He turned back to his food, pushing it around his plate instead of actually eating it. However, no one noticed PBG's sudden mood change, since everyone was involved in their own conversations. Then all conversation died down as Jirard cleared his throat and attempted to get the attention of the whole table. Apparently it worked, because everyone, including PBG, turned to look at him and Hana. Hana blushed. PBG smiled weakly but went back to being stone-faced to hide how he really felt about the whole situation.   
"So..." Jirard started, assessing the rapt audience of the lunch table. Nearly everyone was anticipating Jirard's next words. The air around a majority of the table buzzed with tension, but to PBG, it just felt heavy, as if weighed down by his thoughts.   
"So, um, Hana, and I, we have something to tell you." Jirard and Hana did the cutesy couple thing where they look into each other's eyes instead of the people they were talking to. PBG glanced around at the rest of the table as Jirard fumbled over his words and noticed that everyone, especially Mai, seemed to be fawning over the pairing. It made him feel sick, but not because he was mad. He was disappointed. Depressed. Mourning what could have been if he had just......he could've, he should've. He felt so stupid for letting her slip through his fingers.   
Jirard was still stuttering. "Basically, uh, um, we're, well..."  
Hana looked like she was about to burst.  
"Well...you see, funny story...last night--"  
"WE'RE DATING!" Hana blurted.   
Jirard chuckled. "Yeah! That."   
Everyone laughed a bit at Hana's outburst and Jirard's struggle to convey what he meant.   
PBG was awestruck. He knew they were together; they were obvious. But just hearing them confirm it out loud in front of everyone made it real, made it finite. They were dating. Everyone knew now, if they couldn't figure it out before.   
PBG felt heartbroken and betrayed. He knew Hana obviously couldn't or didn't want to remember him, and that was okay. He'd moved past that. But he knew her when they were kids. They used to be best friends. He knew Hana didn't owe him anything but he felt as though the universe had given him a poisoned sweet by putting Hana back into in his life but making her fall in love with someone else.   
He wanted to scream "YOU BELONG WITH ME!" from the rooftop of Asagao until he was hoarse. He knew why Hana chose Jirard over him, though. Who would want an unreliable, stupid guy like him when they could have a kind, sweet, gentleman like Jirard?  
He was broken out of his thoughts by Jared elbowing him.   
"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."  
PBG shut his mouth, intending not to open it again unless he was forced. He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand, which happened to be Hana and Jirard.   
"You two are dating? Woaaaaaaah! I am shocked!" Paul was the first to comment and was, as per usual, sarcastic.   
Satch was next. "It's about time you got a move on, Hana!" Hana giggled and rested her head on Jirard's shoulder.   
Everyone took turns telling the couple about how they knew Hana and Jirard were together, blah blah blah, and finally it was PBG's turn.  
"I'm happy for you." He lied, a too-big, fake smile on his face and something different in his eyes. No one bought it.   
"No, really."  
He struggled to reign in his emotions at first, but got them under control. He aimed for a smaller, more genuine smile.  
"I am."   
"Thanks, PBG. I know that last soccer game has really got you down, but I appreciate you trying." Hana smiled kindly at him.   
"Of course," PBG smiled again and got up to dump his tray. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked outside. Once far enough away from the cafeteria, he looked for somewhere to sit. He walked a couple minutes more before finding a field and discovering an old, twisted oak tree. He sat down at the base of the tree, put his head in his hands, and sighed, letting out a long breath that was keeping in all of his feelings. He then tucked his knees into his chest and put his arms around them.  
He sat there for a long time, just there, not really doing anything. Eventually, tears began softly falling down his face and onto his folded arms.   
He sniffled, thinking of all the good times he had with Hana and all his missed chances. He liked to think he was her alternate choice, had she and Jirard not worked out.   
Second best wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i hope its pretty okay?? none of pbg's bad thoughts about him are my views or me trying to bash jirard or jirard/hana i love them but its meant to show pbg's frustration and disappointment in himself. i love austin w all of my heart and i would never say that about him or anyone for that matter. anyway thanks for reading!!


End file.
